


Wrecked

by ogawaryoko



Series: Control'verse translation [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, D/s, Dom John, Fisting, M/M, Sub Sherlock, Top John
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock又安静地躺了片刻，呼吸频率几乎接近平常。“你想把整只手都放进我身体里，”最终他开口，“最近几天你一直打算这么做。你不是为了挑逗而挑逗，而是在为我作准备。”</p>
<p>原文连接见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/gifts).



“呜呜、呜嗯……啊啊啊，Jo、John，Johnn！求、求求你……”

“嘘，Sherlock，”John说道，伸手抚摸Sherlock额角汗湿的卷发，“你很好，宝贝，只要放松，你可以做到的。”

“几……”Sherlock喘着气，被John的手指顶戳到过于敏感的前列腺而哽住嗓子呻吟一声，“几根了？”

“无所谓几根。你可以做到的。”John的膝盖动了动，身体略微下沉，然后加了几分力道把手往Sherlock的体内推进。

Sherlock呜咽着，拼命摇头。“求……啊啊！求你。几——几根？”

“才三根。”John说，“你没问题的。想要多加一根吗？”

“操，”Sherlock急促地喘息，“操，如、”他又摇头，但这次不是抗拒，而是想吹散一些沉重的紧张感，“如果我说不呢？”

“那我们就这样做下去，”John回答，“不会影响你今晚获得高潮的机会，我早就决定了。”

Sherlock啜泣不已，手指攥紧身下带着湿意的床单，“你，”他呻吟道，突然在John改变手指弯曲角度时剧烈摇晃，“我不行，我不行了，我——黄色。”

John抽出手指躺到他身边，另一只手抚摸他的头发。“你还好吗？”

“还好。”Sherlock深深吸气，从目眩神迷的情欲中冷静了些许。“我得完完整整地说句话。”

“我听着呢。”John越过Sherlock，拿起床头柜上一瓶运动饮料。他扭开盖子递给Sherlock，后者坐起身体大口地喝了起来。等他喝够，瓶子里已经只剩三分之一。

Sherlock又安静地躺了片刻，呼吸频率几乎接近平常。“你想把整只手都放进我身体里，”最终他开口，“最近几天你一直打算这么做。你不是为了挑逗而挑逗，而是在为我作准备。”

John颇不好意思地点点头。“我本打算明天问你的，你是否喜欢那个。我是打算，如果你不喜欢，那就直接让你高潮；如果你喜欢，我们再继续努力一下做完它，或者，至少尝试一番。就这两天。”

Sherlock呼出一口气。“你想把我那样弄到高潮。那种……高潮。上帝，John，你已经努力了将近一个礼拜了吧。结果要么我压到你的手，要么你把我撕裂，或者两者皆有之。”

“感觉上是会那样啦，”John说着脸都红了，“可是实际上并没发生。我不会伤害你。你也不会伤害我。”

“我想要。”Sherlock说，“但不是这两天。就今晚。”

John的目瞪口呆令Sherlock十分满意，甚至得意地微笑起来。他将手沿着自己汗湿的身体缓缓下滑，还竖起一边膝盖，慵懒地用手指沿着那湿润的小穴打圈。

“喔，别，别这样。”John低吼着抓住Sherlock的两只手腕按在床上。Sherlock装模作样地挣扎了一会儿，等到John用膝盖顶开他的腿他便安静而顺从地放松身体躺在床单上，重新回到先前的游戏中。

John以吻作为奖励。他几乎把Sherlock的身体折成两半，老二隔着短裤布料顶在他的小穴上。Sherlock扭动着，磨蹭着那里，边吻边喘息，被挑逗得几乎要快快投降，只求对方的占有。

John退后，平钝的指甲在Sherlock身上拉出刮痕。Sherlock颤栗起来，他迎接那温柔地推进自己小穴的手指，手指试探着甫经侵犯、仍然松弛的秘处，但他没料到还有John火热的口腔包裹住他的性器。

“操操操操。”他惊叫着迎合John的手指。

John放开他，呢喃道：“果然这样很棒。”他插进三根手指。Sherlock还能辨认出是三根，因为John在这方面十分细致耐心，他会分别用一根，两根，三根手指按压Sherlock的入口褶皱处，然后才一起进入。

“再来，”Sherlock轻声说，“John，再来，我准备好了。”

“安静，”John贴着他的身体嘟哝着，“我会判断你是不是准备好。相信我。”

Sherlock当然只能等待，在容纳了John三根手指的情况下他只能等待，而其他时候其实也一样。相信John已成为自动自发的本能。

床头柜上手机响了。John停下动作，抬头以询问的神情望向Sherlock。

“别管它，”Sherlock说，“别管它，继续——继续做这个。”

“求之不得。”John说，转动着手腕令Sherlock哭了出来。“现在，你瞧，你是多么地放松和扩张着。”他跪坐下来，另一只手拿过润滑剂，朝手里挤了一大堆。Sherlock被凉意刺激得直哆嗦。

“感觉还好吗？”John问。

“你就直接——”Sherlock固执地开口，却在John的小指顶戳穴口边缘时忘却了后半句话。

“只要放松就好，”John空闲的那只手上下爱抚他的大腿，“没问题，呼吸，你做得很好。”

Sherlock喘息着，闭上眼睛努力忘却身上的紧绷感。一开始很有效，John的第四根手指还深入了一点儿；但在他忍耐着扩张试图不让呼吸中带着颤抖时，却失败了。

他的手机第二次响起——这次是电话，而不是短信。Lestrade的来电铃声。Sherlock郁闷地把手机抓过来，无法平息地按下关机键，他干脆打开后盖拔出电池，然后一把丢到地上。

“案子。”John犹豫道。

“别管。”Sherlock坚持。

John点点头，挪动了在Sherlock体内的手指。“你紧张起来了，”他喃喃着，“放松，对，就这样。”

John实在太精于此道；他对Sherlock的底线了如指掌，始终保持那一线的距离。他知道何时去扩张Sherlock，何时快感会变为不适，何时会产生痛感。他知道怎样深入浅出，或者停下动作给Sherlock适应的时间。

“上帝，你好紧。”他一边嘀咕一边把拇指按上Sherlock的会阴。

Sherlock以压抑的叹息回应，这是他能做的全部回应。他瘫软在床上，浑身发抖；他感觉的不是自己有多紧，而是被充分的扩张，难以呼吸，还有无助。

“Sherlock。”John的呼唤仿佛是个问句。

“嗯嗯。”Sherlock勉强回答。

“看着我，好吗？”

Sherlock努力了一下子，他睁开眼睛挣扎着仰头朝下身望去。John的头发乱糟糟的，脸上也全是汗，眼睛睁得很大，瞳孔几乎让碧蓝成为了深棕，他的嘴巴是一个惊奇的“噢”口型。

Sherlock摇头，重新倒回床单上。“做不到。”他喘息，“抱歉。”

“没事儿。痛的话就告诉我。”

“我会的，”Sherlock轻声说道，“Green。”

“很好。”John的拇指滑到Sherlock的穴口，“现在，继续呼气，吸气，你很棒，放松自己。”

自始至终，在他们这样亲热的时候，Sherlock从未想要主导权。他把一切交给了John，而John会悉心照料他。他给了John这一生中从没有给予别人的信任。即使在最低潮，最糟糕，最崩溃的时候，他也没有恐惧过。

但就在John圆圆的大拇指按在他已经被塞得那么满的穴口时，他却害怕了。仿佛胸口堵着一个气球，疼痛中满载着情感，如此多的情感令他再也无法容纳其他任何东西。

“呼吸。”John提醒他。Sherlock努力呼吸，他的内心被情感填满了，身体被John的手填满了，他连浅浅地吸一口气都做不到；可他们还没有结束，甚至还没有接近终点。

John的拇指抚过他的会阴，紧紧按在他的双球上。“Sherlock，”他说，“放松。呼吸。什么事都没有。我就在这里。”

当然。John当然在身边。Sherlock松了口气，于是有了呼吸的空间。“很好，”John说，声音听起来很渺茫，“放松，告诉我行还是不行。”

“Green。”他说，声如蚊蚋，“Green。求你。我想要。”

“嘘，”John回答，“我明白。”他的拇指再度滑下，慢慢挤进Sherlock体内。Sherlock呜咽着双手抓紧床单压抑扭动躲闪的冲动。“你做得很好。”John说，Sherlock吞着口水点头。

终于，在无比漫长的时间之后，John不动了。“好了。”他说，声音很沙哑，“五根。只有指关节还露在外面。”他用另一只手轻轻爱抚他所能够到的全部地方。“你感觉如何？”

“惊慌。”Sherlock微微动了一下子，尝试着往John的手上推送身体，试探张力，“还有点痛。”

“该死。”John动作缓慢地想把手抽出来，Sherlock细声吟叫着抓住他的手腕。

“别抽出去，”他恳求道，注视着John的脸，“拜托。我想你继续这么做。”

“Sherlock，”John的声音很轻，“你不必……我是说，如果你今晚想要解放，我会让你高潮的。你不必为了我忍受这个。我们可以不干。”

“Green。”Sherlock坚持，“想要这么做。想要你用拳头把我操射。”他再一次动了动腰，最细微的动作，而痛感尖锐，却伴随着似有若无的小小快感。痛的是Sherlock，呻吟的却是John，他从喉咙深处发出极其高尖的声音。

“让我做，”他喘道，摸索旁边的润滑剂瓶子，“就让我再进去一点儿。”

“来吧。”Sherlock同意了。他仰头躺下，胳膊搭在小腹上。他能感觉到John的手指在自己扩张的穴口舞动，为另一只手的指根润滑，然后反复按摩他，试图让肌肉再放松一些。

“就一点儿，”他听见John说，“就一点儿，马上好。马上。”

“来吧。”这是Sherlock的回答。

John往里深入，角度微小的旋转。有一瞬间Sherlock觉得自己被撕裂了，他痛得直抽气，感到身体被扩张到不可能的地步——而后他成功了。John的五个指关节也滑了进来，Sherlock的穴口紧紧地贪婪地咬在他的手上，直到手腕。两人一齐屏住呼吸。

“上帝。”John喘道，“上帝，这真是，我在你体内了，我的整只手都在你体内。”他急切地抚摸Sherlock，润滑剂弄了他一身，“感觉怎么样？你感觉怎么样？”

Sherlock啜泣着，“好满。我不能——太满了。身体敞开着。”

“痛吗？”John追问。

“不——不再痛了。”Sherlock把手掌平摊在腹部，放在他那重新抬起头来的勃起下面，往下压。

John呻吟起来。“我感觉得到。”

“动。”Sherlock发出哀求，“就，就动一点儿。”

而John轻轻地，轻轻地推了推。Sherlock弓起背哭喊出来，手掌紧紧按住小腹。“再来一次。”他说，于是John又往里施压，一次，两次，尽可能地轻柔动作。

他重新抓过润滑剂，一边往手腕上倒一边非常——非常——小幅度地往外拔了几分，让润滑剂濡湿了Sherlock的穴口，然后再非常——非常——小幅度地推回去。“操。”Sherlock低声说，声音里有某些异样，使John愣住了，抬头看向他的脸。

Sherlock的眼睛闭得很紧，脸上却有细细的水光，有些流过脸颊，有些则流到鬓角。在John的注视下，又一滴泪珠溢出，滚进他的头发里。

“我很好，”Sherlock没有睁眼，“我很好，只不过就是……就是这个东西的感觉。我很好。”

“‘这个东西’不是什么小东西，”John再次问他，“你想不想停下……”

“不，”Sherlock回答，“不。但……”他哆嗦着吸气，“我觉得这样子我不能高潮。我会坏掉的。”

“不会，你不会。”John安抚他，“会很棒，会感觉非常地好。你紧紧地用力地吸着我的手，不停地射精，象是永远不会结束的高潮体验。”

Sherlock啜泣了一声，性器抖了抖。“你能不能，”他低低地说，“能不能，转动一下，能把你的手指关节向上转吗？”

“我试试。”John答道，微微转动手腕，非常缓慢的动作。当他的指关节凸起蹭过Sherlock的前列腺，后者立即痉挛着发出虚弱的低吟。

“如果我能在不碰前面的情况下高潮，”他声音发颤，“就是现在了。我……我觉得快到了。”

“就算不做也没关系，”John几乎恳求地说，“我想碰你，我想感受你的高潮。但是不用这样，没关系。”

“那么就碰我，”Sherlock说着微微顶了顶胯，John的指关节又蹭到他的前列腺，“帮我，我要，我快要到——”

John的另一只手早已润滑过，他握住Sherlock的分身慢慢套弄，同时拳头在他体内细微地摇晃。Sherlock尖叫，身体抽搐，John几乎确定他到了顶点但他还没有射精，只是持续尖叫着颤抖着接受John的爱抚。最后，终于，他的身体绞住John的手，因快感而哽咽得无法呼吸，精液飞溅着落在John的手上，他自己的腹部，胸口，甚至洒到了脸上。

不知多久，他瘫软了，浑身哆嗦着，呼吸快而短促。John维持着拳头的平稳，许久，Sherlock的呼吸才恢复到趋近正常。

“我要拔出来了。”John提醒他。

Sherlock虚弱地点头。John尽可能并拢了手，慢慢往外拔。Sherlock的身体夹着他，不愿他的离去。在John的指关节第二次经过穴口无情地扩张它的时候Sherlock痛得叫了一声，又立即因手指们轻松撤出而造成的空虚抽噎着，啜泣着。

“没事吧，Sherlock？”

“没事。”Sherlock嘟哝，伸出手胡乱地抓着John的胸，“你呢……？”

“我不要紧。”John刚开口Sherlock就睁开眼固执地看着他。

“想要你射，”他坚持着，“最好射在我体内。感觉好空虚。”

John重重吞着口水插进去两根手指。轻而易举就插到底，Sherlock还跟着呻吟。“好，”John说，“好，不过先让我——先让我把裤子脱掉。”

John抽出手指下床脱裤子，Sherlock小声啜泣，张开双腿渴切地等待着John。John随便润滑了一下就顺利地进入他。

“上帝，”John呻吟，“该死的你真是又松又软，又湿滑。”

Sherlock挺起腰迎合John的抽插。“是你做的，”他气喘吁吁地说，“你用手把我操开，你把整个拳头都放进我身体里，把我操到射。我都觉得自己要碎了……要被一分为二。操……”

Sherlock已经最大限度地扩张和润滑了，John毫不犹豫地开始猛烈进出，无情地撞击他的身体。他仍能看见刚才的画面，被他整只手插入的Sherlock，紧紧咬住他的Sherlock；这些画面让他没过多久便到达了顶点。

一平过气来他就爬到Sherlock身边躺下，被对方的温暖包围住了。床上都是汗水，还有润滑剂和精液，两人身上也一样。John厮磨着Sherlock脸上的体液，他一点也不在乎现在这幅脏兮兮的样子，或许等到明天早上会觉得有点恶心吧，但此刻尚早。

现在才是永远。

END


End file.
